Darker Lacey, Much Darker
by BaileeBlair19
Summary: Oneshot, Set after Lacey and Mr. Gold's date and Gold realizes that if he can have her in anyway he can he will. Indirectly follows my story, Time to be Brave.


"I should have done this to you a long time ago!" I spewed at Keith, or rather the sheriff of Sherwood Forest, as he was curled up next to my car. I continued to swing the handle of my cane down crushing him. I should have done this to him the first time he tried to get Belle from me back home in the enchanted Forrest. It felt so good to finally take out all my rage, jealousy and frustration on him.

Just as a I continued to swing at him I could hear familure stilettos coming up from behind me. It was Belle, Lacey.

"Lacey," I sighed out of breath. I started to feel a pang of guilt knowing how upset Belle would be...this is if Belle were here. However part of me still longed to beat the living shit out of Keith.

However Lacey didn't look at all scared, "So it is true, what people say about you."

"Yes," I said feeling slightly relieved, "it's all true."

"You are not who I thought you were...and I'm glad," Lacey giggled, that same giggle that always made my spine shiver, "You really are as dark as people say."

I noticed something ignite in Lacey's eyes, something I rarely ever saw in Belle, lust. It was that lust that ignited the same look in my eyes. I looked down at Keith and back to her, "Darker Dearie...much darker."

With that I went back to swinging at Keith repeatedly. It felt like with each blow a little bit of my frustrations was released. It felt great inside me, the power I had over him, the fear I instilled in Keith. It made my blood rush and fueled my adrenaline, I loved feeling the blood pounding in my ears, it made me feel strong again. At the end I stood there looking down on him, the first thing that popped into my mind was how disappointed Belle would be in me. I quickly shoved the idea from my mind. Belle wasn't here.

But Lacey was, she came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder and looked up to me. I could see the intent in her eyes, the fire and the passion was all there. She turned me around and grabbed a hold of my tie. Seeing her do all this and simultaneously bite her lip, glancing me up and down made all the blood rush to another part of me. One that longed for Belle, Lacey.

She placed her lips upon mine, and I could taste Lacey. Not Belle. Lacey tasted like whiskey and cigarettes and as much as I hated to admit it, it just made the blood rush faster down to my manhood. Belle was soft, sweet and gentle she could always calm my greatest storms in my heart. Lacey was hot, passionate and sexy she only fueled the storms in me. A siren pulling my deep down into her spell.

Lacey moved her mouth from my mouth to my neck and bite down on my neck. Her breath was hot on my neck making me painfully harder, "You wanna go back to my place? Maybe when we get there you can show me again how dark you really are."

I knew what that would mean, what it would mean for Lacey. Despite my growing manhood, I wasn't sure if I was ready to give myself to Lacey only for the fact that past Lacey I could see Belle. This was not Belle, she would be horrified if she knew what she was doing and even more horrified that I agreed. It was wrong, wrong to take advantage of Lacey and give into her seduction. Despite this I couldn't leave, my mind and my manhood were screaming for her. Perhaps this wasn't Belle but there was a part of her in there. I decided that having even a sliver of Belle was better than nothing.

We quickly walked hand in hand back to the stairwell outside of the library leading up to apartment up above. I was thankful for the night air as it cooled my face, already beginning to heat at the promise of what was to come. With every step I took I hated myself a little more. This was so wrong, wrong on so many levels but I had to have her, even if this was what it took.

Besides, it wasn't entirely wrong was it? In my mind Belle was still and will always be my wife. We were married back in our home when we bounded ourselves together and I promised her that I would protect her forever. That was the excuse I used to try to rationalize what I was about to do as we climbed the iron staircase. Furthermore, I knew that Lacey was a headstrong woman, if I didn't do this to her I knew that she would find another man to do it for her and no one touched my wife except me.

I could feel the frustration building again, but this was a different kind of frustration. Which is why when we walked through the door and the second I heard the lock click into place I decided not to hold anything back with Lacey. I quickly grabbed her hips and threw her against the wall near the door. The lights in her apartment were all off but there was little light shining through the windows from the outside street lights.

With my hands still on her hips, I got close to her neck so she would feel my breath on her, "so you really wanna know how dark I can be love?"

Lacey grinned and leaned against the wall but arched her back. She slid her black jacket off so she hand nothing but that little blue dress that hugged every part of her curves beautifully.

I slowly ran one hand around to her backside so I could feel the arch in her back and with my other hand I ran up her front and squeezed her breast through the fabric of her blue dress. She moaned lightly trying to arch her back into me, trying to get as close as she could. I started to run the tip of my tongue along her neck teasing her lightly while I continued to massage her breast over her dress.

"Gold..." Lacey moaned leaning her head back biting her lip.

"Call me Rum love..." I whispered to her not wanting to hear Gold or Rumpel like she always called me.

I could see the anticipation in her growing, it drove my blood faster down to my manhood, I wanted Lacey so bad it hurt. I intended to take her in full. I looked down at her sparkly dress, it was beautiful but for all the wrong reasons. I would never allow Belle to wear this out in public...but in private maybe.

Still I moved my hand from her breast up to the top of her dress and tugged it down exposing her shoulder and a black strapless bra. I slipped my hand under her bra just to tease her.

"Your hands are cold," Lacey said looking at him, her eyes burning, "don't stop Rum..."

So I took her petite erect nipple in between my fingers and gently tugged and played with it. Her moans and the dreamy look on her face was beautiful...sexy. It only made me aware of how tight my pants were getting on me. Eventually I moved away from her neck and pulled her bra and dress down more. I took her breast into my mouth, I could feel her quivering and getting more erect as I ran my tongue over her nipple. I lightly bit down on her making her whimper.

She pushed me off of her burning with desire. She grinned seductively and started to peel her dress and her bra off. Past that she only had a small frilly scrap of material barley covering her behind or her womanhood. She just giggled at what was sure to be a dumbstruck look on my face. She grabbed onto my tie again pulling me into her apartment with a devious look on her face.

Now it was her turn, she spun me around and threw me down onto the couch. She got down on her knees in front of my and ran her hands up my thighs closer to my belt. She kneeled up claiming my mouth and she started to unbuckle my pants. once she finally got my belt and pants undone she shoved her hand down and grabbed onto me. Her hands were just as cold as mine were, but it only made my sense more heightened.

"Lean back," Lacey purred, "close your eyes, relax."

I couldn't help but answer the sirens call and did as she commanded. I leaned back my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. With my eyes closed it made the sensations more intense. I could feel her cool hand pumping me and her thumb playing with my head. I didn't expect her to take me in her mouth...but she did...and it was amazing.

I was never quiet of fan of fellatio, I always felt is was demeaning to woman and even I could never really look at any woman that way. This act was meant for whores but the feeling of her tongue toying with me was driving me mad. It was so deliciously wrong. Even with my head leaning back on the couch I could feel her eyes burning me. I looked down at her with her mouth filled with me. I could see the wicked little smirk on her face, I needed her now.

"What are you smirking at?" I growled at her and fisted my hands in her hair and pulled her up.

Lacey giggled and crawled onto my lap while I kept my hands fisted in her hair. She claimed my tongue with hers. I could taste myself on her which was erotically thrilling. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and with every bit of strength in my legs I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I stumbled into her bedroom.

I tossed her down on the bed and stood at the edge. She stood on her knees and started to rip off all my clothing. Soon enough my shirt and tie were in a heap on the floor and Lacey pulled my pants the rest of the way down. Once I had nothing left on me, she fell back on the bed opening her legs, inviting me in. I grinned down at her, excited from anticipation.

I slid my hands down her thighs painfully slow and slid my fingers under the thing strap of her panties. I wrapped my fingers around either side of them and with one fine jerk I ripped them off of her tossing them to the side.

Lacey smiled, "you are dark...I like it."

"Darker love, much darker," I stated, "let me show you."

This time I got down on my knees next to her bed with her hot and ready in front of me. I ran my hands back up her thighs again and turned them more inward. I slipped one arm under her thigh and pulled her closer while I moved the other closer to her womanhood. I could smell her desire making me want to tease her even more. I took my thumb and placed it roughly on her clit and started to cirlce it.

This made Lacey whimper and thrust herself closer into my hand. Keeping my hand on her throbbing clit I slowly snaked my way up her body placing kisses as I went.

"Rum. . ." Lacey whimpered in between moans, "please...please."

"That's right love. . ." I whispered against her torso, "I want you to beg."

"Ah Rum. . ." Lacey moaned squirming at my touch.

Slowly, keeping my thumb on her clit, I took another finger and slowly sunk in but only an inch. She was already soaking, I knew my teasing would work. I wanted to drive her so mad with desire that she wouldn't even think about inviting another man into this bed. I wiggled my finger around in her gently in an attempt to push her. I knew she would love it.

"Rum, please..." Lacey moaned a little louder. She couldn't take it anymore, she sat up and wrapped her legs around my waist and whispered in my ear, "please... I want you to fuck me."

Her words were almost my undoing, but I was more than happy to oblige as a pushed her more up on the bed and slammed into full force. Her screams of pleasure and arching herself to me pushed me harder. It was no greater feeling than having her wet walls enclosed on my rock hard manhood. Just as I had taken out all my frustrations on Keith, I was now taking it out on Lacey but in a different way.

That was the thing about Lacey though. Belle wanted me to make love to her, Lacey wanted me to fuck her. If I had to choose between making love to Belle or fucking Lacey for the rest of my life I'd take Belle within a heartbeat. Despite this a deep dark part of my mind was thrilled about this moment. Belle deserved nothing more than a gentleman so I acted as such, but happily married couples could fuck instead of make love every once in awhile right?

I quickly pulled out of Lacey and flipped her over, as much as I enjoyed the moment I couldn't look at her face anymore. I slammed back into her as she leaned on her hands for support screaming out my name. I was close, and I knew how to make Lacey come undone. I ran my hands up her back which slid easily from the sweat she produced. I grabbed onto the curves of her waist and leaned down so she could feel the heat of my body on her back.

"How's this for dark love?" I whispered to her and with my hands holding her waist I roughly pulled her into me as close as physically possible and sunk deep with in her reaching a spot that I knew would be our ultimate undoing.

It worked, Lacey screamed loudly boosting my ego. I stayed where I was for a little bit as I could feel her whole body trembling around me and her inner nectar coated my manhood. Lacey was still whimpering coming down from her orgasm. Her arms gave out from under her and she flipped over on her front now relaxing her body. I say back and marveled at her, without her scandalous clothes, and her messy bun falling from its position it almost looked like my Belle.

"You're incredibly beautiful...Lacey," I said sincerely smiling warmly at her. Her hands were still trembling, so I ran my hands up her arms and laced my fingers in hers.

"No one...no one's ever," Lacey tried to explain in between deep breaths, "I've never had it this intense before..."

I knew that the truth was that no one had ever touched her since the curse was casted...well touched her the way I did. Even after it was cast I still retained my memories and had found Belle soon enough and always kept an eye on her. I was sure that Regina, on the other hand, had filled her head with fake past relationships once Belle stumbled past the town line.

"That's because you've never been with someone like me love," I said to her laying down on her body gently, the sweat from both our bodies layered between us.

"I like it..." Lacey purred close to my lips, "I like you Rum."

Well that's a start, I thought, "Good."

I must have fallen asleep in her bed because the next morning I woke with my arm around a naked Lacey. I decided I ought to get up and make her breakfast. I slumped out of bed pulled on my pants and lazily pulled my shirt on not bothering to button the last few at the top. I went to her kitchen and looked through her food. She had enough to make a decent breakfast.

Soon enough her apartment was filled with warm smells of bacon and eggs. She came stumbling out her room with a fresh pair of panties on and a tank top. Her hair was a mess, thanks to me which I couldn't help but smirk at.

"What are you still doing here?" Lacey asked sleepily.

I was starting to hope that she wasn't mad at me for staying, "I thought I'd make you something to eat before I left. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that'd be great it's just..." Lacey said eyeing me with confusion, "all the other guys who spent the night here with me always left by morning."

I felt a flash of anger and jealously course through me even though I knew they were fake memories. I wanted to be the only one she remembered, "well that's cause you've never been with someone like me love."

I handed her a plate and she took it gratefully and sat at her small table. She eyed the pans on the stove, they were empty.

"You're not joining me?" She asked looking up with her deep blue eyes. This time in her eyes I saw something new, satisfaction.

I smiled down to her ready to play this game, "No, I need to head down to the shop to do some work love. I just wanted to make sure you were well fed after last night. You're gonna need it."

I quickly kissed her cheek and started to head for the door hoping my plan would work...and it did.

"Wait!" Lacey called standing up and chasing after me, "Rum uh...do you, do you wanna go out again sometime? Sometime soon?"

It was working, working out just the way I hoped it would. Lacey wasn't looking for a commitment, she wanted nothing more from me other than what I just gave her. However if I could do my part well enough with her I would make sure that she would go to no other man than me. If this was the way I had to protect my Belle, Lacey from other men then so be it.

"Sure love," I smirked at her, "whenever you want."


End file.
